


Stars

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft's having a bad day. Molly's determined to cheer him up.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- “I heard you weren’t having that great of a day… These are your favorite candies, right?”

Mycroft stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. He’d told Anthea he was not to be disturbed for anything short of the Apocalypse. After being chewed out by the PM for Sherlock’s latest international incident, the last thing he wanted was to deal with … well, anything at all, really.

He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands, feeling utterly defeated.

* * *

Molly was just finishing her overnight shift when her mobile chirped.

**Mycroft needs you. Anthea**

She stopped dead.

**What’s wrong? Molly**

**He just had his arse handed to him by the PM. Can you come and cheer him up? Anthea**

Molly and Mycroft were best friends, going back to helping Sherlock fake his death. It often felt to Molly like she was the only one who could get past Mycroft’s walls. She found herself drawn to the tender-hearted man he tried to hide from the world but she knew nothing romantic would ever happen between them. Mycroft simply would never allow himself to be vulnerable enough to enter a relationship.

**I’ll be right there. Molly**

* * *

Mycroft looked up as Molly came into the room. As always, something tightly-wound inside his chest uncoiled at the sight of her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked softly, surprised.

She smiled at him gently. “I heard you weren’t having that great of a day.” She pulled a bag of chocolate stars out of her tote then offered it to him. “These are your favorite chocolates, right?”

Mycroft looked at the bag, torn. “That is very kind of you, but my diet…”

Molly grinned. “With all that running you do, you’re allowed to cheat a little.” She sat on the edge of the desk. “Go on.”

Sighing softly in defeat, he opened the bag then took out a star and placed it in his mouth, letting it slowly melt on his tongue, his eyes closing as he sighed in pleasure. Mycroft opened his eyes and smiled at her gratefully. “Thank you, my dear. This is just what I needed.”

“You’re welcome.” She stole a star and popped it into her mouth, Mycroft watching her the entire time.

They talked a little about her day before she stood up and grabbed her tote. “I should let you get back to work.”

Mycroft stood up quickly. “Must you?” He was as surprised at his question as Molly seemed.

“I just got off work,” she reminded him gently. “I was going to go home, eat and relax, then go to bed. Thank God I’m off tonight.”

“May I take you home, then? I have nothing scheduled for the rest of the day.”

She smiled a bit. “A bag of chocolates really isn’t worth all this fuss.”

“It is when it saves my sanity,” he insisted. “Please, Molly?”

Her smile softened. “Alright.”

Mycroft grinned his thanks then grabbed the bag and placed it in his briefcase. He offered her his arm and she took it. For the first time that day, he felt things were looking up.

* * *

A year later, Molly found an engagement ring in a candy dish of chocolate stars. Her answer to the question in his eyes was a resounding yes.


End file.
